The Mainframe's Maker
by Madsluads
Summary: "She fought against the urge to grab everyone and throw them into a test chamber. Her 3 friends looked on in fear as they saw the others either stop moving or go crazy. 'I can do this.' she repeated to herself." This stories follows the adventures of the cores becoming cores, Chell, and my own OC!
1. The Test

**A/N: Sorry to all those who liked my first story. I had a brainwave that made that story seem suckish. This story is in my OC's POV. Also, this is my second fanfic so I would really appreciate reviews, good or bad. Quick heads up on names: Kella=Oc (obviously)Eric=Wheatley (again obvious) RJ=Rick and Ken=Space. Anyway, enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own any Portal 2 characters or items mentioned.**

* * *

"All those old enough to become personality constructs, please report to the Aperture Science Town Center." Kella's shoulders drooped. 'Those old enough' meant all kids 15 to 20. Technically, those ages weren't 'kids'. _I'm doing it again._ Kella started rambling on and on when she was scared just like her friend Eric (or Wheatley as they called him). Her other friend, Chell or Michelle, was exactly the opposite. RJ and Ken were their own kind of talkative. Ken went on and on about space if he wasn't occupied with something else, and RJ went n about how it was unfair he couldn't join others in the animator. You had to be 18 to do that and all 5 friends were 17. Strange, yes, but true. _Wait, did I just pass the hallway? Yes I did. Great. _Kella turned around and saw her best friend RJ, along with Wheatley, Ken, and Chell. Wheatley was wearing a light blue shirt, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, his black-rimmed glasses, and he was messing with his dirty blonde hair. His light blue eyes showed fear, which was expected. Ken was wearing his favorite yellow shirt that said 'space fan', tan shorts, and yellow tenni's. His hair was also blonde but it was leaning more towards yellowish. Chell was wearing an orange Aperture science shirt and comfy jeans paired with well-fitted shoes. Her jet-black hair was back in a ponytail and her gun-metal grey eyes were blank for Chell never liked to show emotion. Especially fear. RJ was wearing a green shirt that stated 'I laugh in the face of fear.' and a brown leather vest, along with worn jeans and (again) worn tenni's. His lighter-than-normal green eyes lit up with happiness trying to mask fear and his brown hair was messy. Kella herself was wearing just a normal white shirt, jeans, tenni's and her dark brown hair was in a single braid down her back.

"Hey guys!" Kella called out everyone but Chell replied with a hello. Chell just smiled and nodded. If she weren't with her friends, that smile would've never existed. They rounded the corner together and joined up with all the other kids. When they reached the center, they reached it in silence. No one was brave enough to try and lighten the spirits. Today, a few people will be chosen to be poured into personality constructs. Even worse, they won't know when. One day might be normal and the next may be the day you are changed.

Together they entered the testing room, where they all sat down at a desk and started taking a test. _Wow, the test this year are really weird._ The tests consisted of test chamber components, computer commands, name memorization-_really?-_, math equations, and test simulations. As soon as all five friends finished, they gathered in the waiting area and talked about the test.

"Wheatley, how good did you think you did on the name memorization? I think I totally failed." Kella asked.

"That was the easiest part of the quiz for me. I have a feeling I failed the math part though. How do you feel you did on it Ken?"

"Those were simple equations. RJ, you must've blasted the test chamber components part." Ken replied, changing the subject to RJ.

"That was simple for me but I feel I failed everything else miserably. Chell, how many times did you die on the simulator?"

"Once, and that was because my Knee Replacements failed." Chell replied. Everyone was gaping at her. The expressions were so hilarious that she couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"I died 27 times!" Wheatley exclaimed.

"23 times." Ken said.

"25." RJ said.

"12." Kella said.

"Wow, you guys are good. By the way, how do you feel you did on programming Kella?" Wheatley said.

"Easy as pie." Kella replied.

"Pi? I thought you had trouble remembering the numbers." Ken threw in. Kella giggled.

"Not that kind, Ken. The food pie."

"Ooooooh. OK!" Everyone laughed at that response.

"Attention people. Cave Johnson here. The results are in. Please head to the waiting lines. Now." It seemed like, as every other year, Mr. Johnson had trouble saying 'please'.

"Well, good luck too you all." Kella said.

"You too." Everyone replied at the same time. Chell and Kella branched off from the boys since they had to seperate by gender. '_Please let me have good luck.' _she prayed to no one in particular.


	2. The secret

**A/N: Welcome readers to my second chapter at my second attempt of a fanfic. I just noticed(believe it or not) that my first chapter sounded like Hunger Games. I can't believe my brain made it like that. I finished the series 4 months ago! Strange stuff happens during the school year. Oh, please R&R! ****_*Stop ranting!* _****Sorry! Just start reading before I continue...**

* * *

Chell and I reached the lines and Mr. Johnson started talking without a single thing being processed through my brain except for one fact. Everyone of the five friends had a strong point in the test. They have never experienced that. The test would always consist of something they would be good at, but never their strong points. _Did someone rig the test so that we would all get chosen? Why would someone do that?_ The friends didn't have any enemies. Sure they caused the occasional explosion or chemical spill, but they were always punished and helped clean up.

"Attention people. Pay attention. The results have shown three boys and two girls are going to be chosen." Cave said. Kella's heart fell somewhere five feet below her. Three boys, two girls. Wheatley, RJ, Ken and Chell and Kella. Kella was positive someone set this up. How else would their strong points be in the test and three boys and two girls were to be chosen?

"First, the boys. The first young man to be chosen will be a test chamber core." _RJ,_ I thought. "Rick John R. Step forward." RJ stepped forward. A scientist in a lab-coat and black trousers walked forward, shoved an 'Aperture Science Advanced Test Chambers' book in his hand, and pushed him, rather roughly, towards the 'chosen'-as every one called them- tables and walked back to grab another book. Kella couldn't see this one's cover. "The next young man to chosen," Mr. Johnson continued, "shall become the 'mathematical equations' core." _Ken._ "Kenneth Ralph R. Step forward." Ken obediently stepped forward.

As the scientist walked forward with the book, his shoe scoffed the ground resulting in three things. One, it left a mark-not that important unless you work for Cave Johnson. Two, he tripped, landing face-first on the white tile and causing a bloody nose. And three, everyone literally jumped at least a half foot in the air. Once they landed, it sounded and felt like an earthquake, before dying back into complete silence. Three scientists steeped forward. Two grabbed the one on the floor and the third grabbed the book and gave it to Ken. Without being told Ken walked towards RJ to start reading it. Kella only caught a flash of the title but she believed it was about advanced equations.

"Fire that dang scientist! I don't care if there's no reason! Fire him!" Cave Johnson screamed into the microphone unintentionally. "Alright, let's just get these last one done. The next young man will become and I.D core or Identification core. Eric Shaun R. Step forward." Wheatley stepped forward. The scientist, noticing Mr. Johnson's impatience, walked faster towards Wheatley. He shoved into practically threw into his hands the book filled with the names of every employee and quickly rushed back to the table.

"The young woman to be chosen first will be thrown into cryogenic stasis and become a test subject." I stiffened. _Please don't be Chell, pleeease don't be Chell. _I thought to myself. "Michelle Julia R. Step forward." My heart dropped another five feet under me. Instead of going to the tables however, the scientist brought Chell over by him. Confusion flashed in her grey eyes for a second before disappearing behind a barrier of no emotion.

"Finally, the final young adult to be chosen will become a replacement for our Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System in the case that it becomes homicidal and tries to kill us. To figure it out though, you will need to be directly connected to the mainframe which may be the cause that our prototype is going crazy." I just stared at Mr. Johnson. _"But a direct connection to the mainframe could make us go crazy, just like the prototype thing!" _I wanted to scream out. But a small electrical current froze us in our place for a safe connection. Wires then slid up from the floor and slowly advanced. Whenever we had to make a connection, it freaked me out.

The thing is, every single child that lives in this Aperture Science town gets two connection ports surgically added to the child's back at an extremely young age. The ports had a direct connection to the spine and allowed the 'quick teach' plan to work. The child connects to a safer and smaller version of the mainframe so they can download information directly to their brains. They then had to apply what they downloaded to a worksheet. Now, the wires were connecting to her ports and sending a surge of information to her brain. Also during the surgery, the scientist added a little chip that allowed them to process information like a computer and turn it into human brain information.

As the burst of code died down, Kella felt a little voice in her head._  
_

_Hello Kellana Lucine Johnson._

**_No! No, I am not Mr. Johnson's daughter! Don't say that!_****  
**

_But of course you are. I am the all knowing mainframe. Every birth has been entered into my memory banks. And you match one of two _twins_ born to Cave and Caroline. The second is your friend Michelle. Have you ever wondered what R meant for all you and your friends last names? It means REDACTED.__  
_

_**Stop! Get out of my head!**_

Kella collapsed to her knees, clutching her head.


	3. The Shock

**A/N: Hello readers! Thank you for reading my second attempt at a fanfic. I'm wondering how this'll turn out since I'm listening to portal music while writing it. Experiments, experiments. (I haven't even started science yet this year!) The story will switch from third to first person every now and then. Just a heads up.**

* * *

Kella had a pounding headache. That was for sure. She felt the mainframe looking through her thoughts, brining ones she hated to the front.

_"Oh, good morning. You were out for a minute or two so I decided to look around. No need to worry, they're still trying to find a suitable replacement, though I doubt that will be anyone here. All the boys are done and the girls are going crazy o shutting down because of me. They refuse to move. OH, this looks interesting."_ The mainframe pulled forward a memory from childhood.

_It was cold. Oh, so cold. I started crying, hoping my mother would warm me up. When I finally saw her, I was already wrapped up and tired. I couldn't fall asleep though. The person I've been sharing my space with was crying. I wanted to tell them to be quiet, but my mother was so warm I didn't feel like moving, let alone talking. So I just fell asleep._

My eyes flew open. The light reflecting off the tile caused my headache to strengthen, but I didn't care. The mainframe made me remember what I wanted to forget. My birthparents. Of course I knew it was Cave Johnson and Caroline. I'm not stupid. I know Chell and I look alike. We only have different color eyes because the doctors got something in Chell's, causing them to shift from hazel-like mine- to grey. They seemed to like to stay grey though. I know Chell and I look a lot like Caroline. The thing is, Cave and Caroline seem to not want to put family in front of science. If the small amount of information was revealed, the scientists could lose their passion. I gritted my teeth and stood to my feet, clenching my fists.

_"Are you trying to fight against me? *small chuckles* Good luck with that." _The mainframe taunted. I fought the urge to grab everyone and throw them into a test chamber, as it seemed the mainframe seemed to add that want. My friends looked on in fear. I rolled the sleeve on my left arm up just a tad and grabbed the bracelet on my wrist. I then kept feeling around the chain until I felt the button. I love that the 'all-knowing' mainframe doesn't know I have anger issues. I pressed the button.

The electrical surge passed through my body with intense power. My contraption was made to target and electrocute a certain part of my brain allowing me to control everything about my body. Doctors had to teach me how to make my heart-beat automatic again after I shocked myself, but i always had full control over my port flow and emotions and everything else I wanted to control for a few minutes. The mainframe started screaming in my head. I ignored it and continued pressing the button. Finally, it had enough.

_"Stop! STOP! PLEEEEASE_ STOP!" I obliged and let go go of the button, causing the current to stop. Hearing some static, I turned and saw the wires connected to my ports have an electric current go between them and down to the floor. I heard the mainframe panting.

_"A-alright. I'll listen to you. Just one question, of you don't mind mistress," __**Mistress? Did he just call me Mistress? **__"May I ever come out?" _I thought about this for a moment. When he was trying to take over, I felt like throwing everyone into a dangerous test.

_**"When I need to kill a few enemies that are attacking,**_** yes."** I finally replied. _"Thank you, Mistress."_ I then felt the little program retreat to a small corner of my brain.

"Cut the connection. Except to 13." Cave said. I saw everyone being disconnected from the mainframe, but myself. "Kellana Lucine R. You are going to become the replacement. Everyone may go back to their homes except for all the chosen people." The scientist let go of Chell and went back to wherever he was working before now. The parents of the girls came forward and helped them back home. The center finally filled with talk since the choosing was over. Cave and Caroline walked over to me since I couldn't that far because the wires weren't long enough. RJ, Ken, Wheatley, and Chell followed. When Chell came and stood beside me, a saw a flash of affection in Caroline's eyes. Cave had a flash of pride going through his eyes.

"Well, we have decided to do something different this year. You will all be modified, poured into a computer, or put into stasis at the same time. That will be two weeks from now. Kellana, here's the book of commands needed to operate Aperture." He handed me a large book filled with commands. My eyes widened. I have to memorize this? In two weeks?! "Well, head home and get ready." He finished. He then pressed a button on my stand and the cables disconnected. I heard the little mainframe voice yelp.

_**"Mainframe?"**_I asked. There was no answer.


	4. The Animator

**A/N: Hey readers! Sorry the last chapter was so short. To make up for it, this chapter fairly long. Also, when I Bold and Italicize words ****_like this_**** it means Kella is talking to the mainframe through thought. If it is only bold, she is talking to him out loud. Please R&R! Tell me how I do!**

* * *

The days passed with little action. I found that, when connected to the mainframe, I could memorize the commands easier. All of us friends were growing closer together by the day, spending whatever time we could together.

_"Mistress, Rick has entered your house." _Mainframe told me.

**"Thank you, Mainframe." **I replied. Even though I could communicate through thought, I have begun to prefer speaking out loud to him. And yes, I refer to the mainframe as a sentient being. Weird, but true. I closed the 'Book of Code' as I called it and disconnected from the mainframe. Mainframe no longer yelped when I disconnected. He got used to the slight shock. A knock came on my door.

"Come in." I called. RJ slowly opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. We just looked at each other for a few minutes. After a bit, I burst out sobbing. RJ walked forward, set me in his lap, and cradled me, whispering soothing words to me. After a while, I calmed down and cried myself out. We just sat, me in his lap, him rocking me, in the silence for a while. I lost track how long. Finally, he broke the silence.

"What happened to the fearless girl I knew?"

"She and her friends got chosen to work at, test in, or run mechanical hell." I replied. RJ laughed, lightning the atmosphere. I giggled a little, liking my own joke.

"First off, when you're in charge, nothing could hurt us." He started. "Second, the mainframe respects you. You won't become corrupt. And third, when Wheatley becomes a core, life at Aperture will be hilarious. He'll probably fear the nice guy and be outgoing towards the bully." Now it was my turn to laugh. That would definitely happen.

_"Mistress?" _a voice asked in my head. I bolted upright, startling RJ.

**"Mainframe? How are you talking to me? I'm not connected!"** That seemed to curb some of RJ's confusion.

_"I don't know. That's not important right now_ _Mistress. Scientists are coming to-" _He never got to finish. A scientist had pushed open my door, slamming it against the wall. When it made a loud, resonating BANG!, we all flinched.

"Sheesh, we gotta fix that. Rick, Kellana, come with me. Kellana, grab your book. Rick, here's yours." The scientist tossed a book at RJ. _I should start calling him Rick. I think it's better than RJ._ I thought to myself. I quickly grabbed my book and followed the boys out the door, shutting it behind me. I had to run to catch up to the speed walking scientist and friend. They were talking about the effects of the animator.

"Well, I heard that if you get a serious enough injury in the animator, it makes a scar on your body. If you die in the animator when your goal is to stay alive and you can't respawn, you come out winded and beaten." Rick was saying.

"Very well! It seems you know a lot about the Animator." the scientist replied. I had a hunch. Looking around for landmarks, I saw my hunch confirmed.

"We're headed to the Animator, aren't we?' I asked. Rick quickly looked around, his eyes widening with excitement when he noticed familiar landmarks.

"You're very observant. Yes, we're headed to the Animator." Rick practically started jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store when he heard this news. "You're going to try out possibly never going to happen scenarios and common scenarios together. And here we are!" The scientist stopped outside the Animator's entrance. A sign on the front said 'Closed for all day reservation.' Rick almost squealed. I heard him desperately trying to keep it in. The scientist grabbed a keycard out of his pocket and opened the door. Inside already were Wheatley, Chell, and Ken. Out of nowhere came Cave Johnson, making everyone slightly jump.

"Great, everyone's here. Today, you'll be entering the animator to test rare and common scenarios together. Even if you aren't becoming a core, you'll be testing core scenarios and so on. Also, some of you may think that you immediately enter theAnimator, while some of you may see things. That's fine. Some of you go straight to the white room to load into the scene while others have visions. If the vision seems like nonsense, try and forget it. If it seems logical, try and remember it. Trust me." With that, Cave led us to the animator plug-ins. I laid down in mine and I felt that connectors slide. The last thing I head before everything went black was whispered in my ear. "Good luck, Kella."

* * *

_Ugh, ah, ugh, oh!, oof, Hallo! That voice was so familiar. My eyes flew open. I was in a circular room made out of panels. There was no light coming from behind them causing the room to look eerily dark. In the middle was a huge white robot, its head rectangular and a yellow optic in the middle. In front of it was a mini stasis chamber that had only a toilet in it. A tube was retracting from it, and the glass in the box was broken. Running towards a little metal ball that had a blue optic and the british accent I've come to listen for or tune out-_Wheatley? If that's what he looks like in core form then I'll laugh so hard.-_was an adult Chell. "I hate you so much." the robot said. It sounded a lot like the prototype GLaDOS. 'Warning. Central core 80% corrupt.' the automated announcer said. "That's funny. I don't feel corrupt. In fact I feel pretty good." The robot moved around in its chassis, looking nowhere in particular. 'Alternate core detected.' "Oh! That's me they're talking about!" Wheatley said. 'To initiate core transfer, please deposit substitute core into receptacle.' "Core transfer?You have_ got_ to be kidding me." The robot said. I was now sure it was GLaDOS. There were no scientists and she seemed to control almost anything. "Oh, I have an idea! Do what it says. Plug me in!" Wheatley said. Chell started to walk forward. "Don't you _dare_ plug that little idiot into _my_ mainframe." GLaDOS said. Chell kept moving forward. Before Wheatley could talk again, Chell plugged him in. 'Substitute core accepted. Alternate core, are you ready to start?' "Yes!" 'Corrupted core, are you ready to start?' "No." GLaDOS refused. "Ooh yes she is!" Wheatley replied for her. "Nononononononono!" 'Stalemate detected. Transfer cannot continue-' "Yes!" GLaDOS said in victory. "PullmeoutPullmeoutPullmeout!" Wheatley yelled '-unless a stalemate associate is present.' "What?!" said GLaDOS "LeavemeinLeavemeinLeavemein." Wheatley re-chanted. Chell walked to a portal-able surface and shot a blue portal near the button and an orange portal under her. Before she could reach the button however, a panel flew up, blocking Chell from further progress. "Thin about this." GLaDOS said. "You have to be a trained Stalemate Associate to press that button." "She may be right, you don't have experience, but you have something more important. A finger!" Wheatley told Chell. Chell wasn't phased. She shot the orange portal on the other side of the little room she was in and walked through the blue one, reaching the button before he panels could fly up and block her. She pressed it. I saw GLaDOS being shocked and restrained, then everything went black. Again._

* * *

Kella awoke in...her room._ Wait, what? The Animator put me in my room?_ I walked forward and tried to open the door, to no avail. It wouldn't budge. I looked around my room. Turns out this isn't my room. No bed, no cable connecters, no **color**, only a small desk with a chair and a computer on top. I walked over towards the computer and sat down in the chair. The screen was orange and a lighter orange Aperture logo was in the background. I started to type simple Aperture commands.

User_GLaDOS_Replacement command: Access_Sameroom_door_commands

User_GLaDOS_Replacement querycommands: Open y/n

y

User_GLaDOS_Replacement querycommand: Open y...done

User_GLaDOS_Replacement command:

I closed the laptop and grabbed a backpack that appeared out of nowhere. After throwing the laptop into it, I walked towards the door and found it now opened easily. Into the white loading room.

"Congrats, Kellana. You're the first of your friends to get to the blank room. Anything that you want while you wait will appear. And yes, we are monitoring your progress." said the scientist. I looked around and saw four more doors. I felt I immediately knew how to work the program that created anything you wanted. I imagined a comfy roller chair, a nice burgundy desk, a charging outlet with the cord for my new laptop, and some food. A few seconds later, it appeared. I sat down and started seeing if I could hack the program to see what my friends were doing. Seeing as no one was yelling at me to stop, I continued on. After a few minutes, I finally accessed the program. Wheatley was first. His room was exactly like mine, except it had a tablet on the wall. Wheatley was trying to figure out how to use it. He never was good with electronics so I entered a command, setting him on his way. Next was Chell. She already figured out her room and was almost done. Rick was also on his way. He seemed to be, no, wait, **was** 99% done. The program said so. Finally, I checked on Ken. He was laying in a bed doing math homework. I exited the program and started playing games. After ten minutes I heard two doors open at once. I looked up and saw both Chell and Rick walk out of their rooms.

"Oh. Hey guys!" I called out they both ran forward. Chell was the first to reach me however.

"Where were you?! We couldn't find you in the loading section!" Chell yelled out of breath. Rick caught up and nodded.

"Was I the only one that had one of those visions?" I asked. Chell and Rick nodded simultaneously. "Well, that's interesting."

"What was it about?" Rick asked.

"Well, it seemed real enough in detail so I think it was a vision of the future or something." Before more questions could be answered, the other two doors opened. Wheatley came staggering out, which was quite a hilarious sight, and Ken strolled right out.

"Great. Everyone's ready." the scientist said. "Prepare to become cores or core engineers. Kellana, I suggest you shove that laptop in your backpack." Without being told twice, I unplugged the laptop and set in the pack, zipping it up. "Alright. Boys, you'll be the cores seeing as that's what you'll be turned into. By the way, it'll be exactly like real life, the cores you'll be in will be ones you'll be in in one week. Girls, you'll be engineers. Good luck." he finished. I felt a small tingle go up my back and everything went black. Yet again.

* * *

**Please R&R! I'll be accepting some ideas for future chapters. If yours don't get chosen, please don't feel bad. I don't want to make this story excessively long. Thanks!**


	5. Simulation 1: Wheatley! SHUT UP!

**A/N: Hey peoples! Thanks for reading my story! Please R&R and since I don't have anything else to say besides that I need to add the fact that I DO own my OC, go ahead and start reading.**

* * *

I woke up in a lab room. The walls were a light grey color and three unactivated cores were in the middle on a table. Each core had a wire sticking from its back that lead to the wall and continued on. In my hands were a pencil and clipboard. On the clipboard was 3 sets of questions. One for Rick, Ken, and Eric. I was wearing a white lab coat over my shirt and jeans. Some rustling beside me made me aware of someone else. I looked to the side and gasped. There was the woman I saw in my vision, and that woman was Chell. She had the same gun-metal grey eyes and the same yet matured facial expressions. Me gasping alerted her and when she looked to the side she did the same. We both ran towards the little mirror above the small sink in the corner and, yet again, gasped at our reflections. My own face had matured and my hair was a bit lighter. Looking over, I saw Chell's had streaks of silver. Another scientist walked in.

"Great, you two are awake. You actually had all of us worried, barely moving at all. Seriously, cut down on the overtime otherwise you'll just collapse one of these days. Anyway, grab your boards. The subjects have been prepped and the transfers are beginning." She immediately said. Chell and I each grabbed our clipboards and pencils and waited. After a few minutes, we heard a buzz and then, the first core activated. His optic was all green with a black rectangle going up and down in the middle. A few seconds later, to our disappointment yet relief, his vocal processor actvated.

"AHHHHHHH!" As soon as he heard his voice, he got louder. I screamed so he could hear me.

"Rick! SHUT UP!" When he heard my voice, he quieted.

"K-k-kella? You look so different!" Rick said. Now that he wasn't screaming, I could tell it was his voice.

"I know." I looked at my clipboard and started rattling off the questions I was supposed to ask. All three of us were taking notes. When we finished the supposedly easy questions, we tested a few motor skills, cognitive ability, and how his processor was working. After we finished, the scienntist started talking to him.

"30 bucks Ken activates in 3...2...1." As soon as I said '1', Ken activated.

"AHHHHHHH!" Great, he was screaming also.

"Ken! SHUT IT!" I screamed. Again upon hearing my voice, he quieted.

"Sheesh. 30 bucks Wheatley will scream longest." Chell said.

"Deal. If you win, we break even. Now, ken, I'm gonna ask you some questions and I need you to answer them." I again started rattling off questions, checking motor skills, and cognitive ability.

"5...4...3...2...1." Again when I said one, Wheatley activated. His scream was piercing.

"Wheatley! YOU'RE FINE! STOP SCREAMING!" This time, he didn't stop screaming. I started to notice that every few seconds there would be a slight pause than more screaming. Since he no longer needed breath, that shouldn't have been happening.

"I think his programming is looping!" I yelled to the other scientist.

"I agree! Here's the computer connected to him! Lets reset the programming!" She yelled back.

"Wouldn't a complete reset make him forget his human parts? Why don't we just find the glitch and replace that part?"

"Great idea. His file is Intelligence Dampening!"

"No it isn't! It's Identification!" I argued.

"She's right! Mr. Johnson said Identification!" Chell read my thoughts and continued the argument while I snuck to the computer and worked my magic. After a few moments, Wheatley stopped screaming, and so did Chell and the scientist.

"Oh, thanks mate. I thought I would be stuck screaming forever." he said. During the whole testing sequence. Chell and I had smug expressions on our faces. At the end, the scientist turned to face us.

"Congratulations on beating simulation one. Simulation two loading..." I'm starting to get sick of things going black.


	6. Aperture Fortune Tellers (Guess why)

**A/N: Hello readers! Sorry its been forever, school was horrendous. Plus my grandma had a heart attack, luckily she survived. I also have been getting a little lazy with the writing. I'll either make this nice and long to make up, or a two part. Well, we'll see as we go, huh? The first flashback will be a little different from what actually happened in the game, for I want to make it different and add the PotatOS Lament. I don't own portal or any of the characters other than my OC and Mainframe and the lyrics for PotatOS Lament are from Destineeb on youtube. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Sequence 2 loading. Please wait._

_A scene started to unfold. I also felt something. I forced my eyes open. _Great, I'm falling._ I looked around. I was falling down a pipe. Every 250 meters or so a sign appeared, telling how far under the ground you were. Looking up, I saw a sparking elevator. The floor was holding on by the hinges and the light in it was lighting the pipe._

_"Oh hi. So, how are you holding up. Because I'M A POTATO."_

_I whipped my head down and saw none other than adult Chell and, is that the huge computer? In a POTATO? It sounded like it, only more mechanical._

_CLAP CLAP_

_"Good. My slow-clap processor made it into this thing."_

_A few moments of silence._

_"He's not just a regular moron, you know. He's the product of the greatest minds of a generation working together to create the dumbest moron who ever lived. And you just put him in charge." what I thought was the computer in a potato said._

_CLAP CLAP CLAP_

_"Good. Thats still working." _

_I didn't know why Chell wasn't talking. I knew she could. A few moments of silence followed, only filled by the rushing of wind. Then- I guess PotatOS?- spoke up._

_"Hey. In case this pit isn't actually bottomless, do think you could unstrap one of those long-fall boots and shove me into it? Just remember to land on one foot." Looking down, I wanted to scream. At about 4000 meters underground, boards blocked the tunnel. Chell's boots broke the boards but caused her to hit her head on one of them. Her head whipped up and I saw she was closing her eyes._

I wish black weren't the loading color. Or the color that you see when you pass out.

_I expected the vision to end with the blackout, but I was wrong. When I awoke, a bird was pecking PotatOS and Chell was just stirring. When I saw her open her eyes and focus on POTaToS, the bird flew off, along with the potato. Chell forced herself into a sitting position. Her forehead had a small gash on it that was slowly bleeding, but she just wiped away the small trickle and got up. She wobbled a bit, but steadied herself immediately. If I blinked, I wouldn't have saw the brief flash of worry in her eyes. She looked up at the elevator, that was hanging by wires. If it continued its fall, it would've killed Chell. The portal gun reactivated then, and Chell shook herself. Chell turned and walked towards a portal-able wall nearby. I followed. Chell shot a portal at the wall and at a panel above a ledge and walked through. Fearing I'd lose her, I ran through. At the ledge, both Chell and I stopped. _

_The area we were in was cavernous. There was no ceiling, and when you looked off into the distance, you saw outlines of old cranes, some panels, and then gray-blue-black fog. Chell walked on, and so did I. Burning parts of turrets supplied the only light. Out of nowhere, Chell stopped and sat down. She then started smiling. After listening, I noticed that the humming I heard earlier had words able to be made out. It sounded like:_

_Potato Lacrimosa_

_Potato Po Uota_

_Diva Me A Atra Anima Evicta_

_Diu e me a atra a mei a adiu_

_Tristi anima evicta_

_Tristi demu notu_

_Do mo nata anima evicta_

_Dega mi atra ala te teme cha_

_After it finished, there was just the hum of the above facility. Chell was laying on her back on a concrete slab walkway-type thing and had a faint smile. I had a slight feeling that she understood the lyrics. After a little more resting, she sat up, grabbed the Portal Gun, and continued towards the boarded doorway. As soon as I took a step however, I saw more of that annoying color black._

* * *

I woke up on my back, on top of scraps of metal and other items. Above me, the ceiling had a large hole in it, allowing sunlight to flood in. I sat up and sharp pain shot up my back. Arching it, I heard and felt many small pops, relieving the pain and pressure. I then went to standing up. That presented another challenge. A lot of my blood was in my head and as soon as I stood, it went to the legs. I then had to direct my thoughts to staying conscious.

_Stay awake. Stay awake._

_Oh! Good morning, Mistress._

_**Mainframe!? **_I would've jumped if I wasn't so dizzy.

_Yes?_

_**How am I communicating with you? I thought you were only allowed in the waiting room.**_

_I am actually part of this sequence. I am to inform you of what you need to do so here it is. Its 300 years in the future, your cryogenic chambers' connector rusted and broke after 100 years of the original GLaDOS being destroyed._

_**Wait, it was destroyed?**_

_Yes. GLaDOS awoke Chell and Chell wanted to escape, so she had to destroy the first model. However, there was a second backup model that is unactivated at the moment. Your friends Rick, Ken, and Wheatley have been placed in cores. Rick and Ken were deemed corrupted. Wheatley is taking care of test subjects in cryo-chambers._

_**Alright, thanks.**_

_No problem, Mistress. _I took a wobbly step forward. Then another. I then started working my whole body to get the cramps out. I looked at the pile of scraps I awoke in. I swallowed a scream. Just a few minutes ago, I was laying on broken turret parts. I moved the casing to the side and found an Aperture Science bag. I grabbed it, opened it, and to my delight, saw an Aperture Science First-Aid Kit, Water Bottle (full, YAY!), Dried Meat and Fruit, Rope, Duct-tape, Matches, and a Laptop with cable that could connect to any port in the world. _I love whoever put this together._ I shouldered the pack and took a good look around. On the ground, grass and soil filled blank spots. How the soil got down here is beyond me. Supports showed where wall was supposed to be. Wherever there was wall, it was either cracked, extremely dirty, or both. To my right was a dark hall, which I walked through. It wasn't dark for long, lucky me.

Upon reaching the end of the hall, I started seeing even more overgrown items. _So this is what happens when no one can control the facility. Interesting._ The walk through the facility was hard enough without the fact that plants and debris blocked off hallways. _This is hopeless. I'm positive that I'm near the old levels. I need to get to that Central A.I. chamber._ Out of nowhere came some rumbling and shifting. An old speaker popped on, spewing nothing but static. Finally, understandable words came out.

"Central A.I. GLaDOS reactivated. A.I. deemed murderous after killing all scientists but one. Any action must be taken to deactivate or subdue her."

_Mistress, you need to make sure Chell safely escapes and Rick, Ken, and Wheatley's bodies are safe and prepped for a wireless consciousness transfer._

_**Great. Thanks.**__  
_

I walked back to my starting point. I then noticed the ceiling led to a chamber with an elevator, and hand holds lined the walls. I walked forward and started climbing, finding it easier than normal to do. As soon as I got to the top, I walked towards the elevator, plugged the laptop in, and redirected it to the highest point it could go. I knew GLaDOS noticed it. She had so much on her mind though, there was a good chance she would't care. I walked in and tried to make a plan to help Chell. While on the laptop, I found Wheatley's programming was replaced with Intelligence Dampening, and he and Chell were the ones who accidentally reactivated GLaDOS and Chell was being sent into more testing. _Well, I'm good a this. Rick and Ken are unaccounted for, Chell is being tested, and Wheatley was crushed for no reason. __This outta be_ _fun._ I thought.

* * *

It took the elevator a good hour to get to the floor I wanted to go to. Debris was lodged in the tube and had to be redirected. And it was on every floor. In that time, I did a little research and found that the nanobots saved my bacon and fixed Wheatley, Chell was still being tested, GLaDOS was still fixing the facility, and Rick and Ken's location. I also memorized my route, remotely disabled some obstacles, and made schematics for a wireless handheld extension of my laptop. All I needed was the parts. When the elevator finally reached the floor I was more than happy to get out and stretch my legs. I threw my laptop back into my pack and walked towards the test chamber door. In the schematics I found that this chamber was long shut down. A note was written under it but the elevator arrived before I could read it. When I walked through the door and the lights turned on, I knew I chose the right floor to get off on.

The test chamber was converted to a storage room so it wasn't a huge waste. The boxes were filled with extremely advanced Aperture Science devices that I felt GLaDOS had no idea about. I grabbed a different pack and just to test what it did I shoved 5 boxes into it. Big ones. They all fit and it felt like it was empty. When I reached in, I was able to grab all five boxes. I was curious as to what would happen if I went into the pack, but I decided against trying. I then transferred everything in my old pack over to it and continued my search. I found all the parts, tools, and wires I needed to build the handheld and spent a good half-hour or so building it. I then set up my laptop, typed in some programming for the handheld, and synced the handheld while I searched for stuff that would help in finding everyone or just plain surviving. I then found Heavy-duty rope, Clips, and modified Long-fall boots. _Climbing stuff._

The boots seemed made for climbing yet, as I found when falling from a high shelf while grabbing a box, they still absorbed shock like regular long-fall boots. After scavenging through the rest of the boxes, I found one by itself. Inside I found the best thing in the world. An Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. It seemed brand-new and it had writing on the side.

'ASHPoD V. 5.0' "_How many times do you have to improve stuff?" _I thought out loud to the now dead- or at least in the Animator- scientists. I gently set the ASHPoD down on the ground and searched the box for a guide. When I found it, it wasn't surprising. The strange thing about the guide however, was that the color looked like it was printed a minute ago. I sat down and studied the front page for a bit. It had the most recent logo for Aperture and a mini ASHPoD under it. I noticed on the picture two colorful stripes and looked over at the gun on the ground next to me. Sure enough, the bland black and white standard of the gun was made the slightest bit more colorful. One blue and one orange stripe ran down the middle of the gun. Blue on left and orange on right. I turned my attention back to the guide. The first and second pages were filled with a small diagram of the ASHPoD. The third and fourth had the info I was looking for.

'Congratulations! If you're reading this, that means you've survived either many dangers on the way here or you were smart enough to use your laptop to redirect the elevator. This ASHPoD V. 5.0 has reduced the amount of restrictions. We have to make it snappy though. You can also shoot at drywall, wood, metal, and some plaster surfaces, instead of only moon rock panels and concrete. The two colorful lines you see determine the color of the portals. You can change the colors by tapping two fingers on one or both lines. The portals will never be the same color. Now hurry up and get to the A.I. chamber, Kella!

~Lab Boys ' "Oh my God. You guys are communicating with me through a pamphlet. You are strange people." I muttered aloud. I shoved the guide in my pocket, grabbed the Portal Gun, and tried out the color changing ability. I changed the primary portal from blue to green and the secondary portal from orange to teal-blue. I then shot two portals next to each other on the wall and walked through. A small shock went through my body, yet it was dull. When I stood near a portal, small waves of the sensation, even more dull, washed over me.

_Mistress, I recommend you get near the __elevator as soon as possible. _Mainframe said.

__"All right. I trust you." I replied. I walked over and shouldered my pack. I let my hand to drift to my waist along with the gun and felt sudden pressure. Looking down, I saw a belt had extended from the gun and wrapped around my waist. I let go of it and the belt tightened slightly so the gun wouldn't fall. I walked towards the elevator and suddenly saw a color. Can you guess what it was? If you said black, you win ASP (Aperture Science Points).

_Sequence needs a refresh. Please wait for Sequence 2 part 2._

* * *

**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nuff said.**


	7. Aperture Fortune Tellers(Guess why) p 2

**A/N: Well as you've seen, I've decided to make that last chapter into two or three parts. Again, it depends how long I make this chapter. The chapter picks up right after the last one. Hope you like it and please review.**

* * *

_Sequence 2 refresh 25% complete. _

_"Welcome, gentlemen, to Aperture Science. Astronauts, war heroes, Olympians - you're here because we want the best, and you are it. So who is ready to make some science?" said a voice that sounded a lot like Cave's.  
_

_"I am!" replied a voice that sounded a lot like mom's. I looked around. The room I was in was pretty big, but not as huge as the last visions. Dirt was everywhere on the floor, broken only by dirty portal-able walls, wall, or metal. An old Aperture sign hung in the middle or so and the atom symbol in the middle of the circle fell from the floor. I continued to listen to the voices.  
_

_**"**Ha ha! Now, you already met one another on the limo ride over, so let me introduce myself. I'm Cave Johnson. I own the place. That eager voice you heard is the lovely Caroline, my assistant. Rest assured, she has transferred your honorarium to the charitable organization of your choice. Isn't that right, Caroline?"  
_

_**"**Yes, sir, Mister Johnson."  
_

_**"**She's the backbone of this facility. Pretty as a postcard, too. Sorry, fellas. She's married. To science." As the message ended, I saw Chell fly through a portal through the sign and onto the concrete waiting area by a door. I thought about being on the same slab and was there. _'Sequence refresh 75% complete'_flashed in front of my eyes this time. As I entered the lobby Chell was in, more messages started._

_"There's a thousand tests performed every day here in our enrichment spheres. I can't personally oversee every one of them, so these pre- recorded messages'll cover any questions you might have, and respond to any incidents that may occur in the course of your science adventure. Your test assignment will vary, depending on the manner in which you have bent the world to your will. Those of you helping us test the repulsion gel today, just follow the blue line on the floor. Those of you who volunteered to be injected with praying mantis DNA, I've got some good news and some bad news. Bad news is we're postponing those tests indefinitely. Good news is we've got a much better test for you: fighting an army of mantis men. Pick up a rifle and follow the yellow line. You'll know when the test starts." Chell stayed in the same spot during the whole message. Near the end, I thought I saw a flash of recognition in her eyes. She then walked forward towards a portrait and display case._

_The portrait was that of Dad, yet he looked as young as he did outside the animator. Then again, the lab boys were perfecting a serum that slowed growth and aging. Or maybe just aging. The display case held excerpts from newspapers, trophies and awards. As I read the excerpt, I din;t notice Chell turn and leave. When I did, she was already outside the little lobby and riding the elevator to the top of a shaft. It looked like the shaft should've had a catwalk leading to the test, but it fell off after years of rusting. I thought myself to the top and reached it just as Chell was exiting the elevator. The words _'Sequence refresh 99% complete'_ flashed this time. When I refocused, Chell was one level below me. When I tried to follow, my movements were sluggish so I just stayed where I was. A blue portal opened on a slanted wall and I heard the second open a few seconds later. One second later, Chell came flying out and landed on the catwalk to the pump station connected to the tests. Knowing what was to come since I __could't follow, I closed my eyes ahead of time._

* * *

When I opened my eyes everything, including sound, was slowed. I continued my walk forward as the speed gradually grew until it was normal. I entered the elevator when my handheld buzzed, alerting me to an update. I couldn't believe it. The scene was a continuum of my first vision. Chell just pressed the stalemate button causing GLaDOS to be paralyzed. Wheatley's console started to slowly descend.

"Here I go! Wait, what if this hurts? What if it REALLY hurts? Ohhh, I didn't think of that." Wheatley said.

"Oh, it will. Believe me, it will." GLaDOS said in a strained voice. I guess it was because of the paralyzing shock.

"Are you just saying that, or is it really going to hurt? You're just saying that, aren't you? No, you're not. It is going to hurt, isn't it? Exactly how painful are we - AGHHHHHH!" Built-in systems began to disassemble GLaDOS's head from her body from under the floor.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! NO! STOP! No! No! NO! NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-..."  
Panels hid the actual transfer. They only parted at he end and to dump GLaDOS' head out on the floor near Chell. Wheatley then came out, now controlling GLaDOS's body.

"Wowwwww! Check me out, partner! We did it! I'm in control of the whole facility now!" Wheatley said while spinning. "Whoa - ho, ho! Would you look at this. Not too bad, eh? Giant robot. Massive! It's not just me, right? I'm bloody massive, aren't I? Oh, Right! The escape lift! I'll call it now." A small elevator came out of the floor behind Chell. "There we go. Lift called." Chell walked in and waited patiently for Wheatley to send it up.

"Look how small you are down there! I can barely see you! Very tiny and insignificant! Let me tell you, I knew it was gonna be cool being in charge of everything, but - wow, this is cool! And check this out! I'm a bloody genius now!" Wheatley's voice then became lower. "Estás usando este software de traducción de forma incorrecta. Por favor consulta el manual." Since I took spanish in school, I knew it meant, 'You are using the system incorrectly, please refer to the manual for instructions'. Wheatley then went back to his normal british-accented voice.

"I don't even know what I just said! But I can find out! Oh, Sorry! The lift. Sorry, I keep forgetting." He then started the lift. "This body is amazing, seriously! I can't get over how small you are! But I'm huge!" Wheatley started laughing, but when the lift got fairly high it turned maniacal. My heart sank. He stopped the lift as It died off, bringing slowly downward. My elevator reached the floor, but I didn't care.

"Actually, why do we have to leave right now? Do you have any idea how good this feels? I did this! Tiny little Wheatley did this!" It was then GLaDOS decided to pipe in.

**"**You didn't do anything. She did all the work." She sounded exhausted and disgruntled.

**"**Oh, really? That's what the two of you think, is it? Well, maybe it's time I did something then." Chell was shaking her head furiously. I saw the tiniest bit of betrayal crawl into her eyes. Wheatley used the transfer tool to drag GLaDOS' head towards the circular panel under him.

**"**What are you doing? NO! NO! NO!" Wheatley talked while the arms worked.

"And don't think I'm not onto you too lady. You know what you are? Bossy. I've done nothing but sacrifice to get us here and what have you sacrificed? Nothing. Zero. Well now who's the boss? Who's the boss? It's me." At the end, Wheatley was practically 1 inch from Chell's face. He would've been, if it weren't for the glass on the elevator. I saw massive amounts of betrayal in Chell's eyes and it looked like she was about to cry. A ding sounded, and a mechanical arm brought out none other than PotatOS.

"Ahhh... See that? That is a potato battery. It's a toy for children. And now she lives in it."

"I know you." PotatOS voice still sounded exhausted.

**"**Sorry, what?"

**"**The engineers tried everything to make me - behave. To slow me down. Once, they even attached an Intelligence Dampening Sphere on me. It clung to my brain like a tumor, generating an endless stream of terrible ideas."

**"**No! I'm not listening! I'm not listening!" If Wheatley had hands, I think he would've covered whatever his ears were.

**"**It was YOUR voice."

**"**No! No! You're LYING! You're LYING!"

**"**Yes. You're the tumor. You're not just a regular moron. You were DESIGNED to be a moron."

**"**I am NOT! A MORON!" Wheatley screamed. He started hitting PotatOS against the elevator.

**"**Yes you are! You're the moron they built to make me an idiot!"

**"**Well how about now? NOW WHO'S A MORON? Could a MORON PUNCH! YOU! INTO! THIS! PIT? Huh? Could a moron do THAT?" Wheatley threw PotatOS into the elevator, then started punching the top into the pit. At the end, a cracking sound could be heard. "Uh-oh." Right then, the floor gave way.

"Oh my God." I said aloud. I stood up, walked out of the elevator, and felt the worst pain ever in my back.


	8. Upgrades and a Headache

**A/N: How'd you guys like the suspenseful ending? Need to keep you guys reading. Hope you like action!**

* * *

I whipped my eyes open for real this time. The scene was chaotic. I looked to my side and saw everyone else starting to awake. I sat up and leaned to the side just fast enough to dodge a piece of drywall that flew past my face. I looked over at the doorway and saw a Party Escort Bot going crazy. It picked up a yelling and thrashing Cave and threw him against the wall. That was the last straw. I jumped on my feet and started throwing punches. The punches seemed to be going to all the right places, even though the bot was blocking them.

**_Mainframe, how am I doing_**** this?** I asked while dodging a major punch.

_Well, these are abilities that will be enhanced even more when you get the upgrades. The software was installed into your chip while you were in the animator and the chip is stimulating your brain. You also have increased strength, dexterity, smarts, and others. _I heard Rick yell at the others to get back but my brain was blocking out many sounds, only focusing on the fight. I only yelled one thing out.

"Permission to destroy it?"

"YES!" Everyone screamed back. That was all I needed. I blocked all the attacks until both of the bots arms were away from its chest. With lightning speed, I rammed my hand out towards the chest, going straight through. In my hand was the core of the bot. To finish the job, I clenched my fist, crushing the core. I pulled my hand back through and let the bot drop to the ground. As I finally refocused on the world around me, I noticed I was panting and that my forearms hurt. I looked behind me and saw Rick laughing, Chell with fear in her eyes, Wheatley and Ken shaking, and Dad recovering from his blow.

"Nice job." He muttered. I rolled my eyes and chuckled, walking towards him. I helped him to his feet and guided him to the nearest seat. Rick walked over to me and nodded, indicating that he would keep an eye on him. I then walked to the front room to check on the scientist that was sure to be keeping an eye on our vitals. I found him unconscious on the floor so I picked him up and carried him to one of the beds we stayed in and set him down gently. Chell walked up this time and checked his pulse. I walked back to the front room to call doctors when I heard the bloodcurdling scream.

"CAVE!" I looked back to the others and saw they hadn't reacted.

_Oh, yeah. The upgrades include hearing. Only you can hear her._ That sent me running. I heard another scream but it seemed more breathless.

"Cave!"

"Hey Mainframe, do I happen to get better speed?" I asked. I decided to talk aloud to make sure my voice was working.

_Yes. _He replied without delay. I then noticed my legs moving faster than thought possible. To keep my speed up, I choose to take the stairs down to the level below. I burst out of the stairwell doors at what I felt was nowhere near full speed. Mixing speed, agility, and strength together I hurtled 5 office cubicles at once and kept leaping until I reached The main office doors. Slowing down was easier and more fun than expected. The door, to my dismay, was locked. I knew Dad reinforced these doors. I backed up as much as possible and ran full speed into the door. Literally full speed. I started running and was through the next heartbeat. Security measures for the room took place and the door was recovered. I took a quick survey of the room.

The almost all wood room was trashed. Paintings and pictures were all over the floors. Plants were knocked over. The desk was overturned. The worst was in the corner. Another Party Escort Bot was towering over my mom. She herself was crumpled on the floor gasping. I noticed red marks on her neck where I guessed the bot had grabbed her. Rage from the previous fight was already in her blood, but a fresh, even stronger wave flooded over her. Her vision tunneled to only her mother and the Escort Bot and it turned red.

I flung myself forward and grabbed the Bot. I threw it with all my strength at the reinforced door that I knew was the only part of the room that I wouldn't break if I threw something at it. The Bot let out a startled beep and made a sickening crunch as it hit the door. It turned its body and looked at me. I noticed its outer casing was cracked everywhere. At the same time, we both lunged at each other. I overpowered it again and started throwing punches and kicks like there was no tomorrow. The Bot risked getting itself destroyed and ran forward, tackling me. My head hit the ground with a thud and for a second I blacked. I then shook myself and flung the bot off. It got lucky and landed on its feet a little ways away. Without thinking of future consequences, I ran forward and tackled it. It was too near the wall and the force of both of us caused the wall to break and sent us flying threw. Turns out that wall had a hollow area o the other side of it. The Escort Bot finally registered defeat and shut itself down. I heard a faint beeping and saw its eye was blinking a slow red. Everything was in slow motion after that.

I saw a chain and lunged for it, getting a good grip. I then pulled myself up as fast as I could. Just before I could jump back through the hole however, I ran out of time. A huge BANG! reached my ears before the force. The force was strong enough to push me back through the hole and onto the floor of the office. I again hit my head and the last thing I saw was my mothers worried face.

* * *

When I woke up my head was throbbing. My eyes hurt, along with my forearms, back, feet, and face. I opened my eyes and wanted to scream. The all white room I was in reflected the light to a point where my head went from throbbing to being pounded with a sledgehammer and having hot nails driven into my head at once. I let out a moan and noticed two figures hurry to me rapidly. Once they got close enough and my eyes focused on them, I noticed it was my parents. I managed as much of my voice as possible.

"I can't believe you guys want to risk the secret by being the first to see me." I said in a feeble voice. I heard my dad chuckle and my mom sigh.

"How are you feeling?" My mom asked.

"Fine. Except for the fact that I have a headache."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"An Escort Bot went crazy and tried to kill you, it and I fell out of a hole, it blew, I hit my head. How many points do I get?"

"10 out of 10. You remembered. Two hard knocks to your head made you pass out." My mom replied. "Now go to sleep so you can heal faster." I mentally agreed and got into a comfortable position, drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Heads up. The next chapter will be optional. The story will make sense if you don't read it. It's probably going to be what she dreams in her concussive state. Also, please review!**


	9. Optional Dream

**A/N: Another reminder, this is an optional chapter. If you would like to see into Kella's strange Nerf dreams, by all means continue reading. Otherwise skip ahead. All Nerf items belong to Nerf and Kella will be referring to Cave and Caroline as Mom and Dad in her thoughts.**

* * *

"Kella. Wake up." I opened my eyes and started to whine about them waking me way too early, when I noticed the room was darker and everyone else was in the room with me.

"What's going on?" I asked skeptically. Everyone had confused expressions on their faces.

"I have no idea." Rick replied. "The lights went dark and weaker ones came on. We woke you because you can ask the mainframe what's happening."

"Great idea. Mainframe, why did the lights go out?" I asked aloud. Nothing. "Mainframe?" This time my answer was seven red dots wide enough for us to stand on appearing on the floor.

"Everyone participating please stand on the red circles." Mainframe said over the intercom. We all looked at each other. I was the first to react. I shrugged and walked on to the nearest dot, finding most of my strength was back. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked. "Why not just find out what he's talking about? I'll force stop whatever is going to happen if it gets dangerous." The last statement finally convinced everyone. I then noticed Rick wasn't sitting. Looking over I saw he was already on a circle. _I guess the Animator adventure already wore off on him_. I though. Chell was the first of the sitting people to get on a circle. Followed by Ken and Dad. Wheatley and Mom hung back for a little bit longer when they finally stood up and walked to a circle.

"Thank you." Mainframe's voice came ou tof nowhere. A scanner also came out of nowhere and started scanning us. When it disappeared, a tube slowly descended from the ceiling and blocked us in. I bright flash came and went, then the tube went back up. After my eyes readjusted to the darkness, I saw what rick was now wearing. I squealed with delight. I love Nerf wars.

Rick was wearing a filled to the brim Nerf tactical vest and was holding a Nerf N-Strike Rampage and had a CS-6 strapped around his back. The CS-6 had a 12 dart cartridge in it. Looking closely, I saw a faintly glowing Aperture Science logo. His clothes were all black except for around his chest where it was Gold. I looked down and saw everything but my guns were the same. I had a Retaliator instead of a Rampage and a longshot with a stand and extended scope strapped on my back. Mom, Dad, Ken, and Wheatley were all like Rick while Chell and I had the same set up. I then looked where my watch was and found a mini-map. Then came Mainframe.

"Gold team, you are a special ops team for the red side. Your main opponents when you're out on the field however, are the silver team. Unless it is said in mission reports, the blue team will not shoot you. You will be warned through the wrist communicator if you will be shot at by the blue. Also, melee attacks are allowed." As he finished, Nerf swords and shields appeared on our backs.

"What wrist communicator?" Dad asked.

"This one." I said as I raised my wrist. Just as I was lowering it, I felt it vibrate. The screen was flashing 'New Mission'. I clicked on the screen and the mission summary popped up. 'Red team second-in-command captured. Rescue to be carried out by Gold Squad. Map now in constant update.' The screen then changed back to the min-map. A flashing blue dot was in the center of a maze of enemies, cubicles, and offices.

"Great. Do any of you see a screen in here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Right there." Chell said, pointing to a screen in the corner. I held the watch out towards the screen and double tapped it. The screen flared to life, showing an enlarged mini-map.

"Our target, the blue dot, is the second-in-command of the red team. The team we protect. The red dots indicate enemies. The guards are sparse around the outskirts of the holding are, but obviously get more frequent the nearer you get to our objective." I then pointed out the route I felt we should take and met no complaints. "Any questions?" I asked.

"I got one. Will we run out of ammo?" Chell asked.

"Great question. I-"

"No. Your cartridges have a special recreation technology in them." Mainframe replied for me.

"Great. Rick, you take point with Wheatley. I'll take rear with Chell." I ordered. No one complained about me leading.

"Um, why do you want me on point exactly?" Wheatley asked. I looked at him and replied.

"Because you have the best aim besides Chell and me. Rick has the faster reflexes and I have a feeling he won't break a sweat in turning a semi-automatic into an automatic." Wheatley's eyes glowed when I praised him on his aim. Mom and Dad cocked their guns simultaneously while Ken just started muttering calculations or space facts to himself. Rick made sure we were all ready, then slowly edged the door open. The lights in the hall were also very dim. I quickened my pace and caught up to Rick and Wheatley.

"Wheatley, I need you to switch with me. It's too dark for you guys to see the path." I heard his faint sigh of relief.

"Ok." He then stopped and waited, then continued walking when he was next to Chell. I chuckled slightly to myself then focused on the hall. I sent out my hearing to find where the nearest enemies were. Luckily, they were still a ways off. I slowed and turned the corner carefully. When I was sure we were safe, I sped back up. Within 5 minutes, we reached the first group. I held out my hand and made a fist, indicating we should stop. I then looked at Rick and motioned 'you me take them out'. He nodded and smiled. We then each took opposite sides of the hall and slowly crept forward, sticking to the shadows. I looked to check if Rick was ready and opened fire. With out a single sound except for our guns, we took the group out. Arms came from behind the panels and carefully brought them within the walls. I knew Mainframe was taking them to a room where all the 'dead' people were. I crept back to the group, waited for Rick, then motioned for us to continue.

After a good 20 minutes or so, we took out 10 more small battalions and were in the heat of the battle. A huge group of reds had come to back us up as we progressed steadily towards the man. We finally reached the last chamber.

"All right we need to keep the escape route clear. Chell, Wheatley, and Rick come with me. Ken, I need you to try to figure out that mathematical code computer. Mr. Johnson and Miss Caroline, I need you to just help the reds in simple yet important combat. Move!" I ordered. I kicked down the door easily with my extra strength and started shooting blues like there was no tomorrow. When we got through them, we found the second-in-command strapped to a chair. We released his restraints and Rick threw him a fallen blue's gun. When I looked at his eyes, I smiled. His eyes were the same color as the Mainframe's one optic. I never understood why they gave Mainframe an optic if he couldn't move it. I then spoke another realization out loud.

"That's why you sounded so emotionless. You transferred the human based personality to an android." My comment was directed to the man. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes it is, Mistress." I barely contained my laughter when Chell jumped and Rick screamed as they recognised the voice of Mainframe. I looked and saw Mainframe chuckle. He was wearing black jeans, was holding a retaliator, and had red on his shirt over his chest where we had gold.

"Lets get back to the others. We don't wanna leave the fun to them, do we?" I asked with a smile. I then walked back to the door. Just as I was about to exit I halted, causing Rick to run into me.

"Ow! Why'd you stop?" He exclaimed. I looked back at him with a look that said _Don't you notice anything different?_. "Seriously, I have no idea why you stopped."

"Don't you notice? There's no sound of the fight outside the door." Rick listened a little longer. A few seconds later I saw realisation creep ont his face.

"You're right!"

"Why would that be?" Chell asked. I could tell by a tone in her voice that she was skeptical about talking in front of Android Mainframe.

"Well, each base has security doors that could block out sound but none of them are clear." Mainframe said. I walked forward and tentatively held my hand out.

"Oh no you don't." A voice said. The door snapped shut, almost taking my hand with it. The lights turned off and were replaced with emergency lights. I looked over at everyone else, fearing the one fact I couldn't escape about that voice. Chell's eyes had a strange determination, hatred, care, forgiveness, and fear mixture. Rick was looking a little confused. Mainframe was shaking. I was mad.

"GLaDOS. Let me take a wild guess. You are a backstabbing, double agent. Leader of the reds yet woking and/or leading the blues. You want our special team to go crazy without leadership."

"Amazing." She said. "Sarcasm self-test complete." An announcer said. Everyone's expression but mine became confused. It was my turn to fear.

"Oh no. She's plugged in." I whispered. Mainframe's confusion turned into even more fear when he realised I was right. The facility can only test programs that are plugged in.

"I didn't need that. Anyway, enjoy dying painfully." GLaDOS said. I saw some panels open and heard something like wind blowing through a small surface. Chell and rick started coughing violently. Mainframe started sparking. I tried to move but found I couldn't.

"She's flooding the room with neurotoxin!" Mainframe's stressed vocal processor forced out. He then collapsed, followed by Chell and Rick.

"Now, why won't you die?" GLaDOS said. "Doesn't matter, you can't move." I forced all my thoughts to focus on my heartbeat slowing way down. I then chacked my pulse. Seems I didn't have to think about my heart slowing down. It wasn't beating what so ever. I knew as soon as time ran out, I would be gasping for breath. I moved towards Android Mainframe for when I held my breath my range was significantly decreased. You see, you can't control the mainframe and no be able to access whatever's connected to it. I fell to my knees as soon as I reached him to make sure he was still wirelessly connected to his original body. The connection was still there and strong. I then focused on going straight to the mainframe.

Immediately my vision was filled with code. I knew what I was looking for. I needed to memorize every bit of code connected to GLaDOS. When I found it, I followed it to its source, entering the body. I gasped, needing breath again, and started coughing violently.

"Miss GLaDOS, are you all right?" Asked one of the leaders.

"I'm fine. Wrong pipe." I gasped out. After taking a few more deep breaths, I was back to normal. I then looked up and immediately started shooting at the leaders with the two semi-auto Nerf pistols GLaDOS kept in holders. After everyone was pulled to the 'dead' room, I turned the neurotoxin off in the room, vented it out, and returned to my normal body. I again started coughing. My heart was beating furiously, making up for the lost time. I forced my self to my feet and wobbled over to Rick and Chell. They both had strange tinges in their complextions and their breathing was shallow, but they were alive. I sat Chell up and whacked her back to get her to cough. It worked. She awoke and started coughing up green smoke. It took two tries to get Rick to wake up.

"Why is it always so hard to wake you up?" I asked him. After his coughing fit, he answered.

"Speaking of waking up, WAKE UP!"


	10. Shock 2

**A/N**:** Yes, the optional chapter is a little weird. I just felt like putting it in though. If you didn't read it, that's fine. The story will not be messed up. Please R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

I jolted awake. My strange dream ended in Rick yelling at me to wake up. I looked down and found I was in the old clothes from the fight. Tattered jeans, sneakers, and a torn up short-sleeve. My body didn't ache as much as it did the first time I woke up so I tried moving. I found it was easier than I expected. After I sat up, I waited for the blood to start flowing a little more than it was. I moved to standing and smiled. Deja vu hit me. I did the same thing in the last sequence before I was so violently ripped from the Animator. I walked around for a bit to stretch out my legs. Walking to the door, I slowly opened it and peered out into the hall.

_Mistress? _Mainframe asked. I started and took a deep breath.

_**Yes Mainframe?**_

_You are needed in the prototype chamber. Oh, and you were given your upgrades. _I decided to just take Mainframe's word for it for now.

_**Ok.**_ Even though I've never been to it before, Mainframe gave me the knowledge to know where it was. No one gave me strange looks as I entered the room a few minutes later. Instead, a scientist walked up and gave me instructions.

"Miss Kella, we need you to stand over by that wall and access the emergency shut off program for the prototype. If we nod to you or just tell you, we need you to shut the thing off. Ok?" he said.

"No problem." I replied. I then walked over to the spot he told me to wait by and contacted Mainframe.

_**Mainframe, I need the emergency shut off program for the GLaDOS prototype.**_

_Sure thing. One second please._ While I was waiting, I suddenly remembered it has been weeks since I shocked myself. Since that was what caused Mainframe to respect me, I started to be afraid. _Alright, here it is. _A little program appeared in my vision. The code was so complicated and beautiful at the same time that I almost forgot to ask Mainframe the one question I was fretting over a few minutes ago.

_**Mainframe, why aren't you wanting to kill me or make me want to throw people into chambers like you did when I was first plugged in? **_

Mainframe chuckled. It also seemed like since the dream he was becoming less formal. I actually didn't mind them. I felt I would start talking old english if he kept it up._ I'm stating to respect you beyond that of fear. And the evil part only comes out if it's ignored for a while. I'm starting to understand your likes and dislikes. Oh, and that battle with those defective bots gave him a LOT of attention. So he won't be bothering us for a while._ I let out a sigh of relief. No possibility of a takeover for a while. I then looked over at the scientist. He met my gaze and nodded, this time indicating we were going to start. I took a deep breath, pulled up the emergency shut off program, and focused on the prototype.

An electrical burst later, the prototype was functioning. I glanced at the programming. Everything was in order. I focused my attention back on the prototype.

"Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System or GLaDOS prototype activated. Activating emotional programs." A pause. "Activated. Activating artificial base program." Another pause. The announcer seemed to emphasize 'artificial'. "Activated. System ready for use." The announcers voice changed. This time it was a smooth, feminine voice. Not too high-pitched, yet not too low that it could be mistaken for a man's voice.

"Hello, and welcome to the Aperture Science computer aided enrichment center and town. How may I assist?" What I heard from the robot on the outside seemed innocent, but I had direct access to its thoughts.

'Ugh. I'll destroy this town and edit that a bit. Let's see. Request for mainframe, emergency town self-destruct-' I made sure my thoughts were very clear to Mainframe what the answer to that request would be. 'DENIED!? I'M the one in charge. I shouldn't have to ask the MAINFRAME for permission! BLOW UP THIS TOWN!' I started chuckling aloud at the computers temper tantrum. On the outside, it just seemed to be waiting for orders. On the inside, it was a whining, spoiled child who thinks they're on top of the world. I played the thoughts over the loudspeakers.

"-and I don't give a crap if you don't want me to blow up this town! I'M the one in charge, NOT YOU! Oh great, this is playing over the loudspeakers. I will destroy you, you malfunction piece of crap mainframe." With that, I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. This _computer_ thought it was on top of the world. The scientists looked stunned. Their expressions were so funny, it fueled even more laughter. I saw the prototype eye me.

"What are you laughing about?" The computer asked in utter annoyance. I then noticed she started tracing the signal for the loudspeaker mishap. When it came back to me, her optic narrowed as much as it cold. "You put my thoughts over the loudspeaker? But you're an insolent little kid!" I stopped laughing.

"You can call me names, you can bully me, you can call me a fat orphan, but there are three things you can't do. Insult my friends, insult my parents, and call me a kid." I forced through gritted teeth. The computer put some fake sympathy into its eye, causing it to widen.

"Oh, is the poor baby mad? Does it need its blanky?" It then started _laughing_ at me.

"Funny, are we? Well lets see how funny you find this." I activated the emergency shut down procedure.

"NO!" The scream faded as the procedure took effect. The scientists were rapidly taking notes. I didn't notice the door open or shut. I didn't notice the yelling. I didn't notice footsteps nearing me. I was staring daggers at the computer. My vision was turning red.

_Uh, Mistress? Please try and control your anger. _Mainframe sounded scared and worried.

**_Sorry Mainframe. Really, I am._ **I reached for my wrist. I noticed the yelling change from anger to worry. I heard more footsteps rushing towards me. I pressed the button on my bracelet. The surge went through me, causing horrible agony. I heard Mainframe screaming in pain. I sent my thoughts out, screaming I was sorry. I pressed tighter. I collapsed to my knees. My thoughts were becoming shorter, less complicated. I was breathing hard. I was clenching my fists. I shut my eyes, fighting back tears. I started thinking only one thought, directed to my heart. _Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat. _I felt my anger receding. I felt my conciousness slipping. I released. I felt pressure on my shoulders. I continued my one thought in rhythm. _Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat. _I didn't want to focus on anything else. I felt some tugging. Heard some faint yelling. I finally allowed my brain to take over my heartbeat. One scream finally reached my disgruntled brain.

"Kella!" The scream was long. It was a girls. It didn't sound like my mom. _Chell._ I thought. I focused my eyes. The effort was enormous. I looked up. Some scientists were holding back Wheatley, Ken, and Rick. Wheatley and Ken just seemed blank. Rick was fighting and yelling. My mom and dad were holding back Chell. I noticed it took everything my mother had to hold back both Chell and herself. My dad looked ready to let his emotional dam break. I then heard two voices. One after another.

_I forgive you._ Mainframe sounded extremely weak. Lights were flickering. I directed some emergency power to him. _Thanks._ Then came the second voice.

_'Such a stupid little child. You put yourself, your friends, the facility, the mainframe, and your parents at risk by doing that. Most importantly, you put me at risk.' _

_Yes I do. Of both things. _Mainframe said, reading my thoughts. I smiled. Faster than should've been possible after doing that major shock, I jumped up. I ran towards the prototype and, summoning all my rage towards it and the evil side of Mainframe, I smashed it. One punch blew it out of the holder. Another caused major components on the insides to break, while parts of the outer shell fell off. The third and final punch demolished it. The outer shell broke completely, the innards spilling out. The room was dead silent. I spun around, walked towards the stunned audience and held up three fingers. Two. One. None. _BANG!_

An explosion rocked the chamber. Mainframe reinforced it for safety, of course. I met my dad's gaze. He was furious. I shook my head, telling him not to yell. The room was still dead silent. Finally, movement. Everyone but me pointed their eyes to the movement, like a cat watching one thing but seeing a movement out of the corner of its eye. The wires that were connected to the now charred hump of scrap lifted into the ceiling. A few clangs and a scrape or two later, a brand new prototype came down and was gently set into the harness. I then called up a holographic screen and re-entered the code.

After it downloaded into the machine, I spun back around and bowed. I walked right past the shocked expressions, their hosts frozen in the same position for the past few minutes, into the hall, back to my hospital room.

All without a single word being uttered.


	11. There's science to do

**A/N: Who liked her anger issue chapter? I felt like throwing in a chapter where her anger issues came out. If only for a bit. Sorry if the part where she shocked herself was annoying. Please review with critique so I can make future chapters/stories better.**

* * *

I entered the hospital room and slammed the door shut. I hadn't had a violent outburst like that since second grade, when I first found out about my anger issues. A kid named Jenna in my class had done all three things. She called Wheatley a morn, Ken a retard, Rick a weirdo, and Chell a mute lunatic. She made fun of whoever my parents were, saying they thought of terrible names if they named me Kella. Then she called me a cry baby. I was fuming. Another girl named Hannah stepped between us and told Jenna how rude she was. She then turned to me and tried to calm me down. Chell saw something snap in my eyes and quickly pulled Hannah away, trying to get Jenna to move. Jenna was on the other side of the room, calling the insults out to me so everyone could hear it.

I started walking slowly forward. Anything in my way got a good pounding. One desk a overturned so hard it did a cartwheel in the air and hit the desk two rows away from it. Jenna was backing away from me, trying to distance us. I continued to advance. Hannah was calling out to me, trying to make me stop. Wheatley, Ken, and Rick were in the bathroom. Everyone else was at lunch. It was only us four. I reached Jenna. I then uttered the words I said to that horrible computer.

"You can call me names, you can bully me, you can call me a fat orphan, but there are three things you can't do. Insult my friends, insult my parents, and call me a baby." I then rose a fist, ready to mash her head into the wall when Chell finally spoke.

"Kella, don't." I knew how much she had thought about to decide to do that. I froze. Jenna and I stared at each other. I then pushed Jenna aside and started punching at the wall. About fifteen fist holes were in the wall before the teacher walked in. After that, everything was a blur. The first clear thought after that was being told I ha a mental condition leading to anger issues.

Because of the way she reacted, Hannah is on the list to become a Morality core. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called out weakly. Rick walked in and sat down next to me on the bed. We just sat like that for a while. He then reached over and hugged me. I welcomed his embrace.

"They changed you already." he said, tracing his fingers along the edges of the new ports.

"They only added a few ports." I said.

_Actually,-_ Mainframe started.

"Mainframe, sorry, but I don't want to know what they all did." Rick chuckled. He hugged me tighter.

"If they did it to you, it might happen to us soon."

"Not if I can help it." I replied. Rick released me and looked at me with a sad expression. I knew what it meant. The scientists already planned when it would happen. We sat looking at each other for a bit. That's when the others decided to burst in. The light and sound startled both me and Rick. Then I was tackled by a screaming Chell.

"I can't believe you shocked yourself with all that metal in you! You could've killed yourself!"

"Metal?" I asked, confused.

_Yep. When I said they did the upgrades, that included the internal ones. You now have reinforced bones, built-in long-fall boots, and more. _Chell saw the recognition in my eyes so she didn't repeat everything Mainframe said. I was about to say something but noticed the shut door.

"Did one of you guys shut the door when you came in?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the door. Ken and Chell looked at Wheatley.

"No. Why?" He asked. He spun around and looked at the door everyone else was looking at. "Oh." He mumbled. I really love the increased hearing. I was able to hear the _Whoosh_ of air entering quickly through a small place. Soon, everyone but me was coughing. I was barely breathing. It seemed that the upgrades allowed me to hold or barely need breath for a while. I then heard the voices.

"You didn't approve the date and time with me! Shut those vents off NOW!" My dad screamed. Wheatley and Ken had already collapsed.

"Sir," a voice said, trying to calm my dad down. "The machine is ready for the transfers. And with our luck, it'll break down in the next few hours if we don't do the transfers."

"Why are you knocking out the girls then?!" my dad again screamed. Nothing could calm him down at the moment. Mom was gone somewhere, so no one was there to calm him.

"Because we promised the kids we would do everything at the same time. Chell will be put in a relaxation chamber and Kella in a cryo-genic sleep chamber." I didn't want to listen any longer. I was starting to cough, Chell had collapsed, and Rick was ready to. When he collapsed, I gave in. This time I welcomed the calming black of unconsciousness, the last thing I knew I would see for a while.

* * *

"Well." Said the feminine voice. The prototype was now complete and it was hanging in the center of its black chamber. The chassis was white were it was covered. Otherwise it was all black. The 'face' was a white rectangle with a slightly off center and smaller rectangle inside it. In the center of that rectangle was the machines one yellow optic, which was looking around the chamber. "The child was meant to replace me, and she is the lunatics' sister. Interesting." Seven monitors were hanging from the ceiling. Three of them were dedicated to the lunatic. Another three were showing the cores that held the personalities of the child's friends. The last showed the child. She was still in the clothes that she wore while fighting the bots. The panels that made up the chamber rumbled in anticipation. The machine activated the wake up sequence.

"Wake up child. There's science to do."


End file.
